The Merge
by Ortinbras Itrenore and Ashkor
Summary: Conclusion to the Dual Worlds trilogy. One more threat plagues the two worlds. But they have another problem, known as F. Spyro! Rated T for language and violence. R&R plz
1. Recap and Briefing

The Merge

**Sinrah: This is it. Our final story for Spyro.**

Recap and Briefing

* * *

Ten years ago...

Bianca created a portal to another world. In this world, they met another Spyro. Gnasty Gnorc explored this world and was attacked. He stole Legendary Spyro's eggs. The eggs were retrieved and Gnasty was defeated. He made his peace and committed suicide.

Five years later...

Red and the Sorcerress attacked Avalar. Artisan Spyro and Elora shared their first kiss. Gnasty Gnorc returned and aided the gang. Legendary Spyro was almost killed by the Sorcerress, but he was saved by his son, Inferno, who is actually a fear dragon. Artisan Spyro and Elora admitted their love for eachother. Bianca turned Elora into a dragon. Red turned her back into a faun, causing her to beat him to a pulp. Red escaped and Elora was turned into a dragon again. She agreed to marry Artisan Spyro, and she gave him a hankerchief that is passed down from her family.

Five years later...

Now, Cynder and Legendary Spyro are twenty one years old (now they age normally). Inferno, Umbra, and Dizzy are ten (which is fifteen for dragons in their world). Flame, Ember, and Artisan Spyro are twenty three. And Elora is twenty seven.

L. Spyro and Cynder were resting in their cabin. Inferno, Umbra, and Dizzy were off hunting. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, Cynder." L. Spyro got up and answered the door. "Hey, you guys!" It was A. Spyro and Elora.

"Hey. We felt like dropping by," said A. Spyro.

"Wow. Your world looks really cool," said Elora. Her dragon form was beautiful. She had brown scales. Her wings, horns, and underbelly were light blue. She had no tail blade. Her belly was swolen due to being eleven months gravid.

"Wow, Elora!" said Cynder. "I guess it's almost time, right?"

"Yeah. We've already come up with a name. If it's a girl, Yashramid."

"If it's a boy, Tolfon," said A. Spyro.

"Great names!" said L. Spyro.

Dizzy had returned with a large sheep. "Hi, Elora! Hi, Artisan dad!" Despite being a teenager, Dizzy is still a lovable hyperactive dragon.

"Hi, Dizzy!" said Elora.

"Wow, Elora! The baby's almost here, huh?"

"That's right. Just one more month!"

They all talked for ten minutes and went inside.

"So, how are things in the Artisan world?" asked L. Spyro.

"Pretty good," said A. Spyro. He still wore the brown hankerchief around his neck.

"Avalar is slowly being rebuilt."

"But it's time to get down to business," said A. Spyro. He leaned in forward. "We found Red."

* * *

**Sinrah: A lot of you are probably wondering why this will be our last story. Well, for starters, we've run out of ideas. We can't think of another plot for Spyro. Also, some of you know that my dream is to be a novelist. I only joined fanfiction to see if I would make it in the writing world, and now I know I will thanks to all your reviews. After this story, I'm off to pursue my dream!**

****

Stephanie: I'm going to stay and write stories on DBZ and MGS.

**Sinrah: I might return if trying to be a novelist doesn't work out.**


	2. Ripto's Plan

The Merge

**Sinrah: Slight Mortal Kombat Reference**

Ripto's Plan

* * *

Ripto was reading a spell book. "Why can't I find it?! I've read every book I could find, and nothing!"

Gulp walked in. "Uh, boss? Why are you yelling again?"

"You fool! I have been trying to find a spell that can combine worlds!"

"Uhhhhh. Why do you want to do that?"

"Because that will make it easier to rule them both!"

"But, wouldn't that be cheating?"

"Of course it would! Now get out of my room, before I put your head on a pike!"

"Gee, boss. You don't have to be so mean." Gulp left the room.

Ripto shouted to the sky. "I would sell my soul to learn this spell!"

"Is that so?" Ripto heard a voice come from nowhere.

"Who's there?!" he asked, half scared.

"You seek the power to merge worlds. I can give you this power, if you give me your soul when you die."

"Show yourself!"

A green cloud appeared in the center of Ripto's study. The cloud dissipated and revealed a man who was unnaturally large. His entire body was bulging with muscles. He wore a loingcloth, boots, glove, pauldraons, and a skull shaped helmet that covered the top his face. He carried an impossibly large warhammer. "My name is Shao Kahn. I am the emperor of Outworld."

Ripto fell to the floor in fear. He stuttered as he spoke. "I-I've heard of you! You are the conqourer of countless worlds! You defeated Raiden single-handedly!"

Shao Kahn laughed evilly and said, "He went down with one punch! The fool shouldn't have turned down my offer." His voice then grew cold. "Neither should you."

"O-o-of c-course not!"

"So we have a deal then?"

"Yes! If you give me the power to merge worlds, my soul is yours to claim when I die."

"Excellent! Now you serve me. You will become my general in the afterlife. You will need a servant." He raised his fist into the air and summoned a large blood-red dragon. "This is Red. He sold his soul to me five years ago."

"This was not a part of the deal!" said Red. "You said that if you saved my life, I would become captain!"

"You are in no position to argue! You will serve Ripto without question! Or I will rip off your head, and use it for bowling practice! Do you understand?!"

Red nervously said, "Ye-yes, my lord."

"Now then." He turned to face Ripto. "It is time for your gift." He channeled his magic and engulfed Ripto in a green light. "You now have the power to bring worlds together. Use it wisely. It takes a week." He then vanished.

Ripto laughed evilly. "Yes! I can feel the power coursing through me! I will rule all worlds!" He calmed down and turned to Red. "You! Tell me of any worlds worth conqouring!"

"I do know of one. When I controlled Gnasty Gnorc, I learned of it's existence."

"Show me!"

"I will take you to the portal... Master." Saying this word was very hard for the red dragon.

* * *

**Sinrah: I'm a big fan of Mortal Kombat.**


	3. F Spyro!

The Merge

**Stephanie: I'm going to love writing this story!**

F. Spyro!!!

* * *

A. Spyro, Elora, A. Sparx, L. Spyro, Infremo, Umbra, Dizzy, and L. Sparx were all walking to the portal at the beach. "So Red just suddenly appeared in Bianca's magic radar last night?" asked Inferno.

"Yep. He was in Ripto's lair. I don't know why though," said Elora.

"I really hate that dragon." Umbra had become much more confident over the years. She was the splitting image of her mother. She had the eyes, the horns, the symbols, and the tail blade. The only difference was she had her father's golden wings and chest.

Inferno looked just like his father, except he had red scales, magenta wings, underbelly, and horns. He had Cynder's scythe-like tail blade. He had red eyes.

Dizzy had red scales, and magenta wings, underbelly, and horns. She had Cynder's build, L. Spyro's muzzle, L. Spyro's spade-shaped tail blade, her wings were shaped like L. Spyro's but they were bladed like Cynder's. She had nine horns like Cynder, but they were shaped like L. Spyro's. She had purple eyes.

"So, this guy's back to get revenge. Honostly, do villains ever have a different motivation other than greed or revenge?!" asked L. Sparx.

"Wait. Something's wrong," said A. Spyro. "Look over there." They had made it to the portal. It was surrounded by a dark aura.

"What is that?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know. But I don't like it," said Elora.

"Ahh, there you are!" They all turned and saw a riptoc riding on the back of a dragon.

"Red! Ripto!" Elora and A. Spyro said at once.

"I've been waiting for thi- owww!" Red was speaking, then Ripto hit him on the head.

"Silence! I do the talking! Spyro, it's been so long."

"Ten years," said A. Spyro. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

"Yes I have. I learned not to make the mistake of harnessing power from feeble creatures. Now I'll harness the power from this world!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked L. Spyro.

"I have already casted a spell to combine this world with ours! In one week, I shall be the ultimate ruler!"

Red spoke again. "That is until Shao Kahn claims your- OOOWWWWW!"

"Silence!"

"We won't let you win, Ripto!" said both Spyros. They charged at him in unison.

"I don't think so!" He raised his stalf and zapped them. As a light engulfed the two Spyros, Ripto and Red vanished.

"Spyros!" Everyone shouted. The light grew brighter and brighter. After five minutes, it wore off. There stood a single purple dragon.

He had A. Spyro's mowhawk of spikes on his head and neck, as well as L. Spyro's trail of spikes along his back. He had L. Spyro's angular wings and A. Spyro's spiral-shaped tail blade. His face had the features of both Spyros. "I... I feel... odd." The voices of both Spyros could be heard at once when he spoke. He was wearing A. Spyro's hankerchief.

"Spyro?" asked Elora, Cynder, and L. Sparx.

"Dad?" asked the kids.

"I am not... Artisan Spyro. I am not... Legendary Spyro. Call me... Fusion Spyro!"

* * *

**Stephanie: Okay. That was probably obvious...**


	4. Cynder's Lullaby

The Merge

**Stephanie: I have a special reason for this chapter.**

Cynder's Lullaby

* * *

Everyone was in awe at the sight of F. Spyro. "Are you okay?" asked L. Sparx.

"I feel strange. But I can fight."

"So, Cynder. If our husbands are fused together, what does that make us?" asked Elora.

"I have no clue."

"To best avoid confusion," said F. Spyro. "It's best if we ignore relations. In other words, Cynder is not my wife, neither is Elora. Inferno, Umbra, and Dizzy are not my children. I am a completely new being."

"So what do we do now?" asked Elora.

"We enter the portal, and we find out where Ripto's new lair is."

Meanwhile...

Gnasty Gnorc was fishing with Flame and A. Hunter. Bianca and Ember were setting up camp. "So, Gnasty, how's life treating you now?" asked Flame.

"Things are much better now. People no longer judge me by how I look. And it's all thanks to you guys."

"Hey, what's that?" asked A. Hunter. He pointed to the sky. There were several green clouds coming in fast.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out," said Flame. They ran back to camp. Ember and Bianca had just finished setting up camp.

"Hi, boys. Did you catch anything?" asked Ember.

"Something's really wrong!" said A. Hunter. "Bianca, remember how your magic found Red yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"I think he and Ripto are up to something. Look up there!"

They all looked up and saw the green clouds again.

"Oh no! This magic is unmistakable," said Bianca. "This is magic from Shao Kahn, the emperor of over a hundred worlds."

"How do you know that?" asked Flame.

"Every mage knows about Shao Kahn the conquerer," said Gnasty Gnorc. "This is one of his most powerful spells. He is capable of merging worlds into one. But while this is his spell, it's not him who is doing this."

"He's right," said Bianca. "Shao Kahn doesn't take over a world until his forces defeat the target world in a contest known as Mortal Kombat. He must win ten straight victories. Even Shao Kahn must follow the rules."

"Then that means Ripto somehow found a way!" said Flame.

In the Artisan land...

F. Spyro, Cynder, Elora, the two Sparxs, and the kids had been exploring all day. They stopped to camp for the night. F. Spyro took watch. L. Sparx, A. Sparx, Elora, Inferno, and Umbra were asleep. Dizzy tossed and turned so Cynder went to comfort her. "Dizzy, are you okay?"

"Mom, I can't fall asleep."

"You always have problems sleeping, don't you?" Cynder chuckled.

"Hee hee. Yeah. Mom, do you remember that lullaby you used to sing when we were little?"

"Of course I do."

"Could you please sing it to me? It might help me sleep."

"Dizzy, you're a teenager now. Aren't you a little too old for lullabies?"

"Pleeeeaaaaaassssse, Mom."

"Alright. You win." Cynder cleared her throat and sang with a soft sweet voice.  
"Close your eyes... It's time to dream.  
You are strong... But you need your sleep.  
Hear my voice... As you drift away.  
I will... Be here... With you..."

By the time Cynder finished singing, Dizzy was fast asleep.

Cynder kissed her daughter on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, my baby."

* * *

**Stephanie: That was the lullaby that our mom would sing. I miss her.**


	5. Prisoners

The Merge

**Sinrah: This chapter isn't my best work.**

Prisoners

* * *

They arrived in the Beast Makers land.

"Red and Ripto were just here. I can smell them," said F. Spyro.

"Eww! This place smells terrible!" said L. Sparx.

"It's a swamp! What did you expect?!" asked F. Spyro

"Hey. You dan't have to be so rude!" said Cynder.

"Whatever."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Eversince you guys fused, you've been a total asshole!" said Elora.

"Hey! This is a war! I have to fight Ripto! You guys don't have a chance! This is my fight! AND I DON'T NEED YOU HOLDING ME BACK!!!" F. Spyro jumped into the sky and flew off.

"Oh great! Now he's totally useless!" said Inferno.

"Don't talk ill of your father," said Cynder.

"You heard what he said! As long as they are fused, he is not my dad!"

"Inferno, just shut up!" said Dizzy.

Elora sighed. "So what do we do know?"

"We go to Dream Weavers." Bianca had shown up. Behind her were A. Hunter, Flame, Ember, and Gnasty Gnorc.

"Hey. How did you guys find us?" asked Cynder.

"My magic. Now that I'm finally classified as a wizard, I can use a crystal ball," Bianca said confidently.

"Wait. Why Dream Weavers?" asked Elora.

"Red and Ripto were spotted there. We have to confront them."

Gnasty Gnorc felt a strange pressence. "Wait! Something's wrong. I feel something."

Suddenly, everyone screamed as a black shadow engulfed them.

Meanwhile...

F. Spyro flew through the skies at maximum speed. The two personas argued in his head.

L. Spyro-'We were a real bastard back there.'  
A. Spyro-'I can't help it if this guy is made from the worst parts of both of us.'  
L. Spyro-'You heard what my son said back there. He called me useless.'  
A. Spyro-'I'm sorry. Neither of us are in control of this guy.'  
L. Spyro'The sooner we get Ripto, the sooner we split.'  
F. Spyro-"Hey! Why don't you two SHUT UP?! I'm trying to fly here!"  
L. Spyro-'Damn. I hate our fused form.'  
A. Spyro-'He has my attitude, and your temper.'  
F. Spyro-"I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!"

In Ripto's lair...

The gang woke up in a dungeon. They were all bound in chains by their necks. "Owwww. Where are we?" asked Cynder.

"I remember this place," said Elora. "We're in Ripto's dungeon."

"Great," said A. Hunter. "Now we know where Ripto is. But we're stuck in here!"

"Who's there?" A voice called from the cell across from theirs.

"Hello?" Bianca approached the gate and looked across. She could see a young dragoness in the other cell.

She was around the same age as Cynder's children. She had golden scales. Her wings and chest were red. Instead of a tail blade, she had a club at the end of her tail. Her eyes were blue. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bianca. This is my husband; Hunter. And this is Cynder, Flame, Ember, Gnasty Gnorc, Elora, these two dragonflies are both named Sparx, Inferno, Umbra, and Dizzy. Who are you?"

"My name is Oreena. Many years ago, my father; Orin was killed by a man named Dagon. Shao Kahn retreived my egg and raised me to be his servent. He would make me open portals for his armies to invade. After he gave Ripto his power, he placed me in this cell."

"Your father was Orin? Taven's gaurdian?" asked Gnasty Gnorc.

"Yes. He was extremely loyal. One day, Taven's brother; Dagon betrayed Caro, the red gaurdian. Taven freed Caro, but he was unable to save Orin."

"What the hell are we talking about here?!" asked Inferno.

"Sorry, Inferno. We'll explain later," said Bianca.

* * *

**Sinrah: I know it's confusing. You can only understand it if you've played Mortal Kombat: Armageddon.**


	6. Escape

The Merge

**Sinrah: I have great news! I'll tell you at the end of the chapter.**

Escape

* * *

Inferno was entranced at the sight of the golden dragoness. 'She's beautiful,' he thought. He felt a strange feeling deep inside.

"So, how do we get out of here?" asked Flame.

"I have an idea." Umbra activated her cloak of shadows to escape the chain around her neck. She continued until she was on the other side of the cell gate. "Okay. I'm out. I'll try to find the key."

"That's my girl," said Cynder.

"You have to get the key from Ripto's minion; Gulp," said Oreena.

"Okay. I'll be back." She worked her way through the dungeon. She opened the door and looked around. No one. She walked slowly through the corridors and saw a large riptoc patroling the halls. He had a key around his neck. "Bingo," she said under her breath. She sneaked closer when he suddenly turned in her direction. "Crap."

"Duhhhh. Hey! Who are you?"

'He doesn't seem that bright.' "Umm. Are you Gulp?"

"Uhh. Yeah."

"Ripto sent me to relieve you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can stop working. I'll take over."

"Uhhh. Okay." He removed the key from his neck and handed it to Umbra. "Okay. Bye."

"Thanks." As Gulp walked away, Umbra said to herself, "That was too easy. What a dumbass." She walked back to the dungeon. "I'm back."

"That was quick," said Elora. "How did you get the key?"

Umbra laughed and said, "I told Gulp I was working for Ripto and I was taking the dhift."

"He believed you?" asked Bianca.

"Gulp isn't too bright," said A. Hunter.

Umbra opened the cell and released her friends and family from their chains, then she freed Oreena.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So how do we get out of here?"

"Allow me." Oreena closed her eyes and started to concentrate. A golden portal appeared in the room.

"Where does this go?" asked Cynder.

"I have never been outside. I was a slave to Shao Kahn all my life. But another prisoner told me of a plain with planty of food and water. There is a cave there too."

"So that's where we're going?" asked Inferno.

"Yes. We can stock up on food, supplies, and we can train until we're ready to fight Ripto."

"How long will that take?" asked Ember.

"One month."

"WHAT?!!!"

"But the worlds are going to be merged in a week!" said Bianca.

"I know. We'll have to let Ripto's plan carry through."

"Wait. A month? But... But... My baby is due in a month!" said Elora.

"Elora, we can't fight Ripto right now. We need to train," said Cynder.

"You are correct," said Oreena. "Come quickly, I can't keep this portal open much longer."

They all jumped into the portal. It closed behind them.

Meanwhile...

F. Spyro was sleeping on the cold ground. He was shivering. He muttered in his sleep. "Must... get... stronger. Must... defeat... Ripto."  
A. Spyro-'I can't stand it!'  
L. Spyro-'Me neither. He won't listen to us.'  
A. Spyro-'I miss Elora.'  
L. Spyro-'And I miss Cynder, and my kids.'  
A. Spyro-'I want to be at Elora's side when she lays the egg.'  
L. Spyro-'Wait. I have an idea!'  
A. Spyro-'Let's hear it'  
L. Spyro-'What if we tried the exact movements, at the exact same time?'  
A. Spyro-'It might work.'  
L. Spyro-'Okay. On three, toss your head back. One. Two. Three!'  
F. Spyro's head tossed back and hit a tree. "Ow! What the hell was that?!" He stood up and flew off angrilly.  
A. Spyro-'Okay. That sucked. But now we know it works.'  
L. Spyro-'Here's what we do. While he trains to get stronger, we practice working in unison. We can take over the body when he's ready to fight.'

At the plains...

The gang all appeared in the grassy plain. "Wow! This place is beautiful!" Dizzy felt her excitement building up again.

"I... It's wonderful." Oreena was amazed at the view. "It's so green. I can hear the sounds of nature."

Inferno walked up to her. "This is your first time outdoors."

"Yes."

Bianca yawned. "It's really late. Let's find that cave you were talking about."

"You go ahead. I want to sleep outside tonight."

"Are you sure?" asked Cynder.

"Yes. That cave will remind of my cell."

"Do you need someone to keep you company?" asked Inferno.

"I would like that."

Cynder shed a tear of joy. 'My boy is becoming a man,' she thought.

* * *

**Sinrah: I talked to Scarlett Husky, A.K.A. Fox of Hidden Secrets. She convinced me to stay on fanfiction. I'm still leaving Spyro after this story, but I'm staying on fanfiction.**


	7. Temple

The Merge

**Sinrah: OMFG! I have great news! I'll tell you when the chapter is over.**

Temple

* * *

Inferno woke up groggily on the grassy floor. Oreena was resting in his arms. 'She smells nice,' he thought. "Hey. You awake?"

"Yes. I've been awake for half an hour," she said with her eyes still closed.

"You felt like just laying here?"

"Yes." She opened her eyes and turned to him. "I didn't want to leave your side." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. I think you're cute."

'Oh my God. She just said I'm cute! Quick! Say something!' "Umm. Thanks. You're cute too." Inferno was lucky that he's already red. She couldn't see him blushing.

She, however, blushed madly. Her face turned bright red. "Hey. Look behind you!"

Inferno got to his feet and turned around. He could see the dragon temple. "That's the temple! It's from my world!"

"It's Ripto's magic. The worlds are merging. This is bad."

"I'll go check it out." Inferno flew into the temple and entered the living quarters. He saw the three gaurdians sleeping. "Guys! Wake up!" They tossed and turned but did not wake up. "I said get up!" He knew there was only one way to wake up the gaurdians. He inhaled and breathed a powerful fear wave towards the cealing. It echoed and rang all over the room.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They all jolted up.

"Inferno! What are you doing?" asked Terrador.

"Sorry. But we have a problem. Follow me."

They followed him outside and were stunned by the different landscape. They followed him to the cave where everyone else slept. "Guys, wake up!" Everyone stirred and slowly woke up.

"Inferno? What's wrong?" asked Dizzy.

"Just look! The gaurdians are here!"

"Hello, everyone!" said Cyril.

"Hey! You guys came to help again?" asked Elora.

"Actually, we don't know what we're doing here," said Terrador.

"I can explain what happened," said Oreena. She went on to explain how the worlds were coming together and the whole history with Shao Kahn. It took ten minutes.

Terrador was surprised. "So... Rpito wants to bring the worlds together so he can rule them both?"

"Yes." Oreena walked out of the cave and stared into the sky. "Shao Kahn wants Ripto to serve him in the afterlife. Ripto does not realize what the true danger is. Kahn told him he would become his general. He really wants to absorb his soul and become stronger."

Inferno walked up to her and wrapped his wings around her. "So, I guess we should start training, right?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile...

F. Spyro practiced his moves on a tree. His fire breath burned the bark. His ice breath froze all the leaves. His water breath soaked the roots, and then his electric breath tore them out. His earth breath knocked the tree over. He charged up his convexity breath and blew it into one million pieces. He used dragon time to run and gather all the pieces. He fasioned it into a large wooden house. "Ahh. Home sweet home."  
A. Spyro-'You gotta admit, he's a dickhead but he's good.'  
L. Spyro-'I guess. Okay let's try again. Throw yourself to the ground. Three. Two. One!'  
F. Spyro jumped back hit the ground hard on his back. "What the hell? What are you two up to?" He angrilly walked into his home. "Hmm. I need some furniture."

Back at the plains...

Elora relaxed next to the waterfall. She slowly rubbed her swolen belly. "Where could Spyro be?"

Cynder walked up to her and sat down. "Hey, Elora. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just wish I knew where our husbands are."

"I know. It seems like Fusion Spyro is a new entity."

"Cynder?"

"Yes, Elora?"

"When I lay the egg, what will it be like?"

Cynder sighed and said, "I'm going to be honest. It's painful, unbelievably painful. But when you hold that egg in your claws, it's all worth it."

"Hhhhmmmmmmm. That's good." She rubbed her belly again. "Just one more month."

"Yep. Then it takes two weeks to hatch."

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to take care of the egg if we're going to fight Ripto."

"The temple has a vault. We can the egg in there when you lay it."

"Thanks, Cynder."

* * *

**Sinrah: Okay. Some of you know that I'm a corporal in JROTC. Well... I just got promoted to Company First Sergeant!**


	8. Labor

The Merge

**Stephanie: I love this story.**

Labor

* * *

They trained for a month. The two worlds have been completely merged for three weeks. Ripto was known as king all trough the lands. Anyone who questioned his rule would be punished. Inferno had learned to use the power of Siren Scream. Umbra's Shadow Fire has gotten stronger. Dizzy has learned to intensify the power of her electricity. Bianca and Gnasty Gnorc have learned more spells. A. Hunter's archery skills have improved. Flame and Ember have increased their tolerance to high temperatures. Cynder has taught Oreena how to fight. F. Spyro has trained vigorously alone, and has created an intire farm. L. Spyro and A. Spyro have perfected their control over him, and now they're waiting for the right moment to take over.

Inferno and Oreena have grown closer over time and even shared their first kiss last week. Inferno walked up to Oreena. "It's been a month. So, we're ready to fight Ripto?"

"I hope so."

Suddenly, Elora felt a great pain. "Oh my God! OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Cynder ran up to her. "Elora?! What's wrong?!"

"Th-the egg! IT'S COMING!!!" She fell to the floor. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Uh-oh. Uuummmm. Elora, roll on your back!"

"Okay!" She got on her back and screamed in shear agony. "Help me!"

"Okay. Elora, I need you to push. Take deep breaths."

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" She began panting as she pushed. "It hurts!"

"Push, Elora! PUSH!"

"I'm trying!"

"You're doing great! Keep pushing!"

"I can't!"

Everyone was either scared, nervous, or disgusted. A. Hunter passed out.

"Cynder! It hurts!"

"I know it does, Elora. I had to lay three eggs. You have to keep pushing!"

"SPYRO, WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile...

F. Spyro was eating a lamb. "I've trained long enough. Tomorrow, I go after Ripto."  
A. Spyro-'Oh no.'  
L. Spyro-'What's wrong?'  
A. Spyro-'I have this weird feeling. Elora... She's in labor!'  
L. Spyro-'I know you wanted to be there. But you still have a chance at seeing it hatch.'  
A. Spyro-'I hope so.'

Back at the plains...

"Oh my God!"

"I can see the egg, Elora! You're almost there! One more push!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She pushed once more and the egg came out. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You did great, Elora."

"Let me see the egg. Please."

"Of course." Cynder picked up the egg and handed it to Elora.

"It's so beautiful." Indeed. The egg was remarkable. It was purple with several brown spots all over it.

"Congratulations, Elora."

"Thank you, Cynder." She hugged the egg and would not let go.

Terrador walked up to Elora, who was still on the ground. "Okay. Let's go put that egg in the temple vault."

"NOOOOOO!!! I'm not letting go of my baby!"

Oreena approached her. "It's okay. You spend one day with the egg, then we're off."

Dizzy ran up to her mother. "Wow, Mom! I didn't know you knew how deliver an egg!"

"It's a motherly instinct."

Inferno walked to the river that was nearby and sat down. Oreena sat next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know right now. I'm wondering where the hell my dad could be? But I'm glad for Elora."

Oreena laid her head against his shoulder. "Inferno... I've only known you for a month but..."

"But what?"

"But... I think I'm... Nevermind. It's stupid."

"What? What is it? You can tell me."

"No, I can't. I have to go." She got up and walked away.

'What was that all about?'

As Oreena walked away, she began to think, 'Could... Could I be falling in love with him?'

* * *

**Stephanie: Okay. That last part was rushed.**


	9. Oreena's Confessions

The Merge

**Stephanie: Okay. Sinrah told me this would rush it, but I couldn't resist.**

Oreena's Confessions

* * *

Later that night, Inferno went for a walk through the forest. "Tomorrow... We have to fight Ripto... tomorrow."

"You're right."

"Jesus!" Inferno jumped up in surprise. He turned around to see Oreena. "Oh. Hey, Oreena. What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walking and I decided to keep you company."

"Thanks." He walked forward and kissed her. "You know? You're really pretty."

She blushed and said, "Thank you."

They both started walking back to the temple.

"So... About your name. Why is your name Inferno if you can't breath fire?"

Inferno chuckled as he looked back on the memory. "My parents thought I was a fire dragon when I was born. By the time they learned I was a fear dragon, it was too late to change my name."

Oreena giggled. "That must be confusing though."

"It's okay though." Infreno then remembered something. "Hey. So what were you going to say earlier?"

"Ohh. Uh. I told you it's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then it wouldn't hurt to say it."

'Damn! I have to tell him now.' "I... I was saying that... We've only known eachother for a month, but..."

"But?"

"But... Inferno... I... I think I'm falling in love with you."

Inferno was shocked. "You... You're in love with me?"

"Yes. No one has been more kind to me than you have."

He stared into the aqua-blue eyes of the beautiful golden dragoness. He gave her another kiss. "Oreena, I have been in love with you eversince I first saw you."

She put her head on his chest and listened to his heart. "You have a lovely heartbeat."

"Thank you."

Oreena then remembered something. "Inferno, we have to go back to the temple, now!"

"Why?"

"Just follow me!"

They flew as fast as they could back to the dragon temple. There was a look of fear and guilt in Oreena's face, but Inferno didn't notice.

When they made it, Oreena ran to the gang. "Everyone, we have to leave now!"

"Oreena, what's wrong?" asked Bianca.

"I... I've been hiding something from you."

"What?" Cynder got ready for a fight.

"Ripto knows we are here. He's known from the beginning." She hung her head in guilt. "He told me to bring you here."

"WHAT?!!!!!!"

"You lured us to a trap?" Inferno felt his heart break.

"I'm sorry. But we have to get out of here now. If we stay, a bomb will destroy the entire landscape, including us."

"A bomb?!" A. Hunter jumped in fright.

"Yes. He set it so it would blow in a month."

"Why a month?!" Gnasty Gnorc grew angry.

"So you would... get a false sense of security."

"You played us like a violin." Elora bared her teeth. She still held the egg.

"Can we stop arguing?! We need to get out of here! NOW!"

Everyone started running, but the gaurdians did not move.

"What are you doing?!"

Terrador spoke up. "We can't let that bomb destroy the temple. Where is it?"

"In the cave. But now isn't the time!"

Volteer came up with a plan. "What if we could go and grab the bomb? We could take it far away from here."

"That could work," said Oreena.

"So we just go in, grab the bomb, and get it out of here!" said A. Hunter

"Good plan. But who's gonna get the bomb?" asked Umbra.

"Well there is a problem," said Oreena. "It's rigged to several other explosives. Once it blows, all the others will follow. So the bomb itself isn't that strong, but it still packs a punch. Once it's removed from it's pedestal, a five minute timer starts. We need to send whoever's fastest to get the bomb."

"That would be me!" Dizzy jumped forward.

"You need to go to the mouth of the cave. Take the bomb, get it as far away from here as possible. Can you do that?"

"You bet!" Dizzy ran to the cave.

"Be careful, Dizzy!" Cynder called out.

"I will, Mom!"

* * *

**Stephanie: Told ya it was rushed.**


	10. Five Minutes

The Merge

**Sinrah: ............... Forgive me...................**

Five Minutes

* * *

Dizzy ran through the cave as fast as she could, looking for the bomb. "Okay. Oreena said the bomb was in the heart of the cave. I have go even deeper." She worked through several tunnels and almost got crushed by falling boulders. "Gotta find that bomb!" She kept running until she tripped and fell. "Oooff! What the hell?" She noticed that she had tripped on an electric wire. "That bomb must be close by." She walked into the next tunnel and saw several explosives scattered throughout. In the center rested the time bomb. "Bingo!"

She approached the bomb and hesitated. "Okay. As soon as I take the bomb of this platform, I have five minutes to get it out of here." She wrapped her claws around it. "Here we go." Click! She lifted the bomb and the timer started.

5:00

She ran as fast as she could. A falling boulder almost hit her. "Gotta go!"

Meanwhile...

They all waited anxiously outside the cave. Cynder confronted Oreena. "You lying bitch! We trusted you!"

"I'm sorry, Cynder. But you must believe me! Being here has changed me. I'm really on your side this time!"

"Why should we believe you?!" asked a heartbroken Inferno.

"Because I wouldn't have told you about the bomb."

"You... bitch."

"Inferno, I'm sorry! Just a few minutes ago, you said you love me."

"And how do I know you meant it?"

"Because I-"

"Save it!" said Cynder. "You broke my son's heart. You're hanging on a thread right now. If anything happens I'll..."

3:00

Dizzy ran as fast as she possibly could. The bomb was held in her mouth so she could use all four legs. "Come on! You can do this!" she told herself.

Meanwhile...

F. Spyro flew through the skies. He was on his way to RiptoLs lair.  
A. Spyro-'This is it.'  
L. Spyro-'Yep. We just need to move in perfect unison if we want to control this guy.'  
A. Spyro-'I hope we're ready.'  
F. Spyro laughed. "Do you two think I haven't been listening? I know about your plan. Well, it won't work! So don't even try!"

1:00

She panted heavilly. She could see the light at the cave. "Almost there!" The muscles in her legs ached. She suddenly got a cramp and fell. "Oww!" She quickly scrambled back to her feet and picked up the bomb.

40

She continued to run. "I'm gonna make it!" She opened her wings and took flight while she was still in the cave.

30

She felt the wind rush as she got closer to the exit.

20

She reached the end and everyone was calling her.

"Dizzy!"

"You can do it, baby!" said Cynder.

10

Dizzy flew high into the sky.

5

She took it out of her mouth.

4

She slowed down.

3

She pulled her arm back.

2

She tossed it with all her might.

1

She was too close.

BOOM!

"DIZZY!!!"

Her left side was burned. She spiraled down to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Cynder cried. She ran to catch her daughter. "Dizzy, I got you!"

Dizzy landed in her mother's arms.

"Dizzy, are you okay?! ANSWER ME!!!"

"Mmmmmmmmom?" She stirred. She was badly burned on her left side, so Cynder held her on the right. "I... I can't move."

Cynder tried desperately to hold back her tears. "My poor baby..." She knew her daughter would not survive.

"Mom.... I'm soooooooo tired."

"Then go to sleep, Dizzy. Rest."

"Mom..... can you.... please sing... the lullaby?"

"Of course, dear.  
Close your eyes... It's time to dream.  
You are strong... But you need your sleep.  
Hear my voice... As you drift away.  
I will... be here... with you..."

Dizzy closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you, Mom."

"*sniff* I love you too, baby." She continued to hold on until Dizzy drew her final breath. She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She held on tightly to her daughter's lifeless body and sobbed uncotrollably. "DIZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone else was crying.

Oreena walked up to Inferno. "I am so sorry."

He turned and gave her a menacing look. He punched her hard in the jaw. "YOU BITCH!!!!! My sister is dead because of you! I HATE YOU!!!!"

Cynder continued to cry. "WHY?!!!! WHY DIZZY?!!! WHY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Sinrah: I know you probably hate me, especially lordofallhate. Let me explain. I had planned for Dizzy to die eversince I started writing Spyro meets Spyro. It's not that I didn't like her, she was my favourite OC. She was everyone's favourite. That's why I did it. It's all the more devastating. It symbolizes the death of innocence, and makes Ripto an even bigger threat. You probably want to beat me to death with a golf club. Well... I won't stop you. *hands everyone a golf club.***


	11. A Funeral Fit for a Queen

The Merge

**Stephanie: My God. Sinrah never told me about Dizzy dying until we started this story. Even after I knew it would happen, I'm still shocked.**

A Funeral Fit for a Queen

* * *

It was the next morning. Dizzy's body was wrapped in a large blanket. They laid her down on a raft and soaked it in a flammable liquid. They released it to the middle of a lake.

Cynder was still crying. "No, no, no, no, no. I love you, Dizzy."

Umbra comforted her mother. "Mom, Dizzy died trying to save us. If we don't press on and fight, her death will be in vain."

"*sniff* You're right, Umbra." Cynder gave her remaining daughter a big hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Oreena had her wings and forelegs tied behind her back. Inferno kept a close eye on her. "Inferno, you have every right to be mad. I'm sorry for everything."

He slapped her with the back-side of his paw, making her yelp in pain. "Sorry won't bring my sister back!"

"I deserved that. I still love you, Inferno."

"Bullshit."

"It's true!"

"Shut up! The service is starting."

Bianca stepped up and faced the crowd. She casted a spell to turn her dress from yellow to black. "We are gathered here to mourn the passing of Dizzy the dragon. Dizzy was a kind dragon. She loved to play. She always tried to make friends with everyone she met..."

Meanwhile...

F. Spyro arrived at Ripto's castle. "I made it. Now it's time." He walked up to the large gate and broke it down with one punch. "Ripto! I've come for you!"

Ripto sat on his throne. "Spyro? That gate had a board keeping it closed! You look different."

"Those two Spyros that you attacked have combined to create me! I am Fusion Spyro!"

"I see. You think you can beat me?"

"I'm going to obliterate you."

Ripto laughed and said, "Red! Get your ass out here!"

Red appeared in the throne room. "It's about I get to-"

"Red! Less talking, more fighting!"

Red rushed forward and prepared to tackle F. Spyro.

F. Spyro dodged and laughed. "Hah! Try moving faster!"

"You little!" He breathed fire in F. Spyro's direction.

He dodged the attack again. "You gotta do better than that."  
L. Spyro-'Okay! This is it! Like we rehearsed. Ready?'  
A. Spyro-'Ready!'

Red charged again. Suddenly, F. Spyro swung a powerful right hook.

"Aaaggghhhhh!" He held his face in pain.

A. Spyro-'It worked!'  
L. Spyro-'Let's keep at it.'

"You! DIE!!!!!"

F. Spyro (Now under control by the original Spyros.) charged his ice breath and trapped Red in ice.

Back at the funeral...

The service had finished. Bianca turned to her husband. "Hunter. It's time."

A. Hunter took out an arrow and dipped it in oil. "A little help please."

Ember breathed a weak fire and lit the arrow. "There," she said tearfully.

"Thanks." He readied his bow and took aim at the raft. He shot it and they watched as the raft went up in flames.

"Dizzy." Cynder broke into tears again. "My baby."

L. Sparx approached Cynder. "It's gonna be okay, Cynder. We'll avenge her."

"Thank you, Sparx. Where could Spyro be?"

"I don't know."

Elora cradled the egg in her forelegs. "I will never let you go."

Terrador walked up to Elora. "You know the vault is the best place to put your egg."

"I know... But I don't want to let it out of my sight."

"Elora, you will make a great mother. I know it."

"Thank you, Terrador."

Oreena cried tears of guilt. Volteer walked up to her. "Oreena, despite what has happened. I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I can see it in your eyes. You really have changed. While the others don't see it, I can."

"Thank you."

Gnasty Gnorc stood up. "It's time to confront Ripto. Let's go."

Oreena tried to speak. "I'll make a portal so we can get there."

"Fat chance," said Inferno. "How do we know it's not another set-up? We're going to keep you on a chain."

Gnasty readied his mace. "I'll teleport us. Everyone, get close."

They all gathered around and Gnasty teleported them.

* * *

**Stephanie: We normally end each chapter with a narrative... but I got nothin'.**


	12. Dance

The Merge

**Stephanie: Okay. Despite the title, there's no dancing. It's just because of a line Ripto says.**

Dance

* * *

F. Spyro got a hold of Red and flew high up.

"Let go of me!"

A. Spyro-'This is great! As long as we make the exact same movements, we'll have conrol.'  
L. Spyro-'Let's try to make him talk.'  
"It's time to meet your maker!"  
A. Spyro-'It's time to meet your maker?! Is that the best you got?! Try this!'  
"I'm going to cast you into oblivion!"  
L. Spyro-'Okay. That was good.'  
F. Spyro spun and crashed Red down into the floor.

"Agghhh!" Red was crippled and couldn't stand back up.

F. Spyro turned to face Ripto. "Your turn."

Ripto stood up from his throne. "Just one minute please." Ripto raised his stalf and created a floating metal ball. "This ball will broadcast the entire fight all over the world. Everyone will watch as I slaughter you!"

"Bring it!"

"Let's dance!"

They charged at eachother and F. Spyro swiped at Ripto. He scratched the side of his face.

"Oww! You'll pay for that!" He fired his stalf at F. Spyro's chest.

"Aagghhh!" He was knocked back and crashed into the wall. "Try this!" He formed a boulder around himself. The boulder spun faster and faster then charged at Ripto.

He jumped out of the way and shot a fire ball at the boulder.

Meanwhile...

The gang arrived at Avalar. They were close to Ripto's fortress. "I'm sorry," said Gnasty. "This is as closed as I could get without having my magic dirupted."

"I would have been able to get us in the throne room," said Oreena.

Cynder turned to face her. She spoke in a cold voice. "It's your fault my baby's dead. I wouldn't trust you to take us anywhere."

"Hey. What's going on?" asked L. Sparx. "Look at all those people!"

They saw many people gathered around a tv set.

"Let's go check it out," said A. Hunter.

They went to the crowd. "Hey. What's going on here?" asked Flame.

"Someone has challenged King Ripto! Look!" said one of the citizens.

They looked at the tv and saw F. Spyro fighting Ripto in the throne room.

"That's Spyro!" said Cynder and Elora.

"Ripto has sent the transmission all over the world," said another citizen.

They watched as Ripto whacked F. Spyro upside the head.

"Dad!" Inferno cried out.

"He's in trouble," said Umbra.

"We'l never get to him in time!" said Gnasty Gnorc.

"I can take us there!" said Oreena.

"Shut up!" said Inferno.

In the throne room...

F. Spyro struggled to fight as Ripto drained his power. "You can't win, Spyro! I have ultinate power!"

F. Spyro breathed fire, which was easilly deflected. "You... I won't let you do this!"

Ritpo charged and hit F. Spyro hard in the stomach. He began to strangle him.

At the crowd...

"Oh my God! Get up, Spyro!" said Elora. The egg was still in her arms.

Inferno was unsure of what to do. He simply stood there until finally, he turned to Oreena. "Okay. I'm giving you one last chance." He undid the chains wrapped around her wings and forelegs. "Now take us to my father."

"Thank you, Inferno." Oreena opened a portal. "Jump in, quickly!"

They all jumped in. Cynder stopped, looked at Oreena and said, "You better not screw us." They both jumped in and the portal closed.

In the throne room...

Ripto had almost choked the life out of F. Spyro when everyone appeared in the room. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Spyro, you have to get up!" said Cynder.

"We... can't fight anymore," said F. Spyro.

Inferno knew there was only one thing that would work. "Dad, he killed Dizzy!"

"HE DID WHAT?!!!!" F. Spyro filled with a burst of rage and threw Ripto across the room.  
L. Spyro-'He... He killed my daughter!'  
A. Spyro-'Listen. You need to focus. We can only control this body if we move in unison.'  
L. Spyro-'No! I know how to control this body all alone!'  
A. Spyro-'How?'  
L. Spyro-'I don't want to do this, but I have to unleash my darkness.'  
F. Spyro emitted a powerful roar. It was so intense that the ground shook. His scales turned even darker than Cynder's. His eyes turned pale. A dark aura surrounded his body. Fusion Spyro had become Dark Spyro.

Ripto sunk back in fear. "What... are... you?"

Dark Spyro glared at him with dead eyes. "Your worst nightmare."

* * *

**Stephanie: The fight is going to probably be more than five chapters.**


	13. Darkness Rises

The Merge

**Sinrah: Stephanie said five chapters? Try seven! Yep! This is gonna be one long battle.**

Darkness Rises

* * *

Dark Spyro (Who is now controlled solely by L. Spyro) slowly circled around Ripto. "I will not forgive you, Ripto!"

"S-st-st-st-stay away from me! Crush! Gulp! Get out here!"

Ripto's minions; Crush and Gulp entered the room. They both charged at Dark Spyro. He killed them both with one swipe of his tail.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Dark Spyro stepped closer to Ripto.

The gang tried to step in, but Dark Spyro created a large wall of permafrost (frozen earth) that separated them.

"I need to do this alone. Just stay back. I don't want to hurt any of you," said Dark Spyro.

"You can't take my kingdom from me!" Ripto shot another fireball. The attack bounced off of Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro charged and hit Ripto twice. "That's for mereging us!" He grabbed him by the neck and smashed him into the ground. "That's for merging the worlds!" He gathered his power and hit Tipro with his convexity breath. "And that was for my daughter!"

Ripto caughed and slowly stood back up. "You...."

"Still alive, are you? Try this!" Dark Spyro prepared his Convexity Fury and released it. The power of the attack hit both Ripto and Red. The gang was protected by the wall he had created.

The dust cleared and Dark Spyro reverted back to Fusion Spyro.  
A. Spyro-'Dude! Why didn't you tell me you had so much power?!"  
L. Spyro-'In any case, it's over.'  
F. Spyro approached Ripto. "You're a tough one. You've survived ny strongest attack."

Ripto couldn't stand up. "You... bastard."

"It's time I put you out of your misery."

Suddenly, a voice called from nowhere. "That will not be necessary!" A green cloud appeared and Shao Kahn emerged from it. "I have come for my payment."

Ripto was overjoyed at the sight of the conquerer. "Master! You have come to make me your general!"

"And to make me colonel!" said Red.

Shao Kahn laughed. "You fools! I don't need you to lead my armies! Goro is my champion, Mileena is my colonel, and Shang Tsung is my general!"

Ripto was confused. "Then... what do you want from us?"

"I want to eat your souls!" Shao Kahn stretched out his hand. Red's and Ripto's souls flew out from there bodies and entered his palm. The bodies lay lifeless. "Thai power will do much to aid me!"

F. Spyro walked up to him. "You! You gave him this power!"

"Yes. And now that Ripto has already conquered this world, I can take it for my self and merge it with Outworld!"

"You'll have to get through me!" He charged at Shao Kahn.

Kahn stretched out his hand and released a beam of green energy. "Divide!"

F. Spyro was hit by the beam and vanished. In his place were L. Spyro and A. Spyro.

"We're us again!" said A. Spyro.

"Great! Now, how will we fight?!" said a frustrated L. Spyro.

"I have a present for you!" said Shao Kahn.

"A present?" asked L. Spyro, confused.

Out of one of the corridors, they could here light footsteps. A young dragon appeared. She had yellow scales. Her wings, horns, and underbelly were magenta. She had strong bladed wings. A spade has at the end of her tail. She had nine strong and sturdy horns. It was Dizzy.

L. Spyro was shocked. "Dizzy!" He ran to hug her. Dizzy, you're alive!"

"Yes, Dad. I'm okay."

The gang were confused. "But... Dizzy is dead!" said Cynder.

Oreena knew what it was. "That isn't Dizzy. It's Shang Tsung. He absorbs souls and gains the power to take their form."

Inferno looked at her. "Are you saying that bastardtook my sister's soul?!"

"Yes. We have to break this barrier and stop him!"

They all tried to smash the barrier, but it was too strong.

L. Spyro cried over Dizzy's shoulder. "Dizzy, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Dizzy pulled out a knife. No one noticed. "It's okay, Dad. I'm here now."

Oreena opened a portal and used it to reach the other side. Inferno jumped in with her.

Dizzy raised her knife. "I'm riiiiiiiiiight here."

"Look out!" Oreena knocked back L. Spyro and pinned Dizzy to the wall.

"What are you doing?!" asked L. Spyro.

"It's not Dizzy! It's Shang Tsun- aaaaggghhhhh!" Dizzy had stabbed her in the side. Oreena fell to the floor.

"Oreena!" Inferno ran to her side. "Oreena! No!"

Dozzy spoke. She no longer had her voice. Now, she had a middle-aged man's voice. "Now that my secret is out, there's no need to keep this charade!" Suddenly, she vanished. In her place stood a middle-aged man. "Who's first?!"

* * *

**Sinrah: Hey. I said the battle would be long. I didn't say it would be just Ripto.**


	14. The Souls of One Thousand Dead Warriors

The Merge

**Stephanie: Okay. Here's the next fight!**

The Souls of One Thousand Dead Warriors

* * *

L. Spyro jumped and clawed at Shang Tsung. "You bastard! Leave my daughter's soul alone!"

Tsung dodged and kicked L. Spyro in the throat, causing him to fall to the floor. "I'm afraid I can't do that. But don't worry. You will join her!" He was about to steal L. Spyro's soul when A. Spyro ran and bit him. "AAAGGGGHHHHH!"

"You should try keeping your eyes open for other oponents!"

Shang Tsung stood up and cradled his arm. "You're a cocky one, aren't you?" He grabbed him and tossed him aside.

Inferno chsrged in a blind rage. "You hurt Oreena!" He gave Shang Tsung a powerful uppercut.

"You no good-" Shang Tsung was cut off by Inferno's fear power. "I... I c-can't move."

"Take this!" Inferno punched him in the heart.

"I will kill you!" He transformed into Liu Kang and used his bicycle-kick power.

"What was that?" asked A. Spyro.

Oreena was still bleeding. She gathered the strengh to say, "Shang Tsung can turn into anyone who's soul he has stolen, he can even use their abilities."

"Who are you?" asked L. Spyro.

"My... My name is Oreena. I was... a servent to Shao Kahn. But, over the time I was with your friends, I have changed." Her wound was getting worse.

"You need some bandages," said A. Spyro. "Here. Use this." He took off the brown hankerchief and wrapped it around the wound.

"Thank you."

Inferno continued his fight. He swiped at Shang Tsung and caused a bleeding scratch on his chest. "You'll pay for what you did to the love of my life!"

Oreena, both Spyros, and the rest of the gang were surprised by this. 'He DOES love me,' Oreena thought.

"Should we help?" asked A. Spyro.

"No," said L. Spyro. "Never interfere in a fight for somebody's loved one."

Shang Tsung transformed into Kano and threw two hard punches.

Inferno used his Siren Scream attack. Shang Tsung dodged effortlessly.

"Is that the best you got? I thought dragons would be more of a challange.!"

"DIE!!!" Inferno gave him a strong punch in the face. Then he hit him in the gut.

Tsung dropped to one knee. "You... won't... get away... WITH THIS!!!" He roared and many lights appeared around him.

"What's happening?" asked L. Spyro.

"This is his most powerful ability," said Oreena. "The souls of one thousand dead warriors."

Many soldiers appeared and attacked Inferno.

Cynder called out. "My baby!" She tried destroying the barrier. "Let me out!"

"Cynder!" Elora got a hold of her. "Cynder, calm down!"

"Mom, you have to believe in him!" said Umbra.

The soldiers tried overwhelming him. But Inferno took them out one by one. He released a fear wave so powerful that it destroyed the warriors. "You're next!" He pointed at Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung kicked Inferno twice. The angry young dragon didn't even flinch.

Inferno brought down his mighty paw and bashed the shape-shifter's skull. "Take that!"

He collapsed in pain and reverted to his original form. He crawled to Shao Kahn. "Ma-Master! I need help."

Shao Kahn stepped on his hand, causing him to scream. "You have failed me, Sorcerror! You only have one more use for me!" He stretched out his arm.

"NOOOOOO!!! Master, please!"

"Your soul, and all the souls that you have devoured, are now mine." One thousand souls fkew out of Shang Tsung's body, and into Shao Kahn's palm. Shang Tsung's body was reduced to a skeleton.

"Oh crap," said L. Spyro.

"I'm not surprised," said Oreena. Her treated wound had stopped bleeding. "Shao Kahn keeps his servants until they are of no further use to them. Then he eats their soul. Even Shang Tsung is not safe from his wrath."

"Now what?" asked A. Spyro.

"Now, I take this planet for myself," said Shao Kahn. "I feel so much more power! I should have absorbed Shang Tsung long ago."

Inferno stepped forward. "I won't let you steal this world!"

"Do you really think you can defeat me?! Entire realms have challenged me! No one has won!"

"Until today!" Inferno fealt his anger rise. "Fight me, Shao Kahn!"

The emperor laughed. "I accept your challenge!" He reached behind his back and pulled out his warhammer.

* * *

**Stephanie: One last thing... Someone has been sending Cloe hate-mail diguised as us! I assure you we didn't send those heartless reviews!**


	15. The Fate of the New World

The Merge

**Sinrah: The real fight begins... NOW!!!**

The Fate of the New World

* * *

Inferno charged at Shao Kahn. He barely avoided being hit by his hammer. "Leave this world!"

"Make me!" He punched Inferno in the nose.

"OWWWWW!!!" He spun around and swung his tail. Shao Kahn had just enough time to jump and avoid having ankles slashed by Inferno's scythe-shaped tail blade. The young dragon roared and knocked him down with his back-hand.

Shao Kahn fell to the floor but he rolled and landed right on his feet. He chuckled evilly and used his hammer to hit Inferno in the thigh. The red dragon roared in pain.

"Inferno!" Cynder cried out. She felt terrible not being able to run to her son's rescue.

L. Spyro did not move.

"Dude! Your son is literally having his ass handed to him!" said A. Spyro. "Why are you just standing there?!"

"Inferno is stronger than he looks. He just needs to get angry."

Inferno swiped at Shao Kahn twice. The first hit scratched his skull-shaped helmet, but the second hit grazed his shoulder.

"Ow!" He grabbed Inferno and put him in a choke hold.

Inferno kick and clawed and beat his wings, but the conquerer was too strong. "Let... me... go!" He tried jumping back and swinging his tail blade. He felt the oxygen being cut off from his head. He grew tired. "I... can't..." he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Now then." Shao Kahn let go of Inferno and walked over to Oreena. "You have been disloyal. I should punish you! But I still need you. I'll make you a deal. If you promise not to betray me again, I shall heal that wound and give back your position as gate opener. If you refuse, I'll have your soul. You shall serve me, one way or the other."

Oreena spit in his face. "I would rather die than open portals for you!"

"A foolish choice!" He prepared to steal her soul when he suddenly found himself unable to move. He had been hit by a fear wave. Inferno had regained consciousness. "You! Wh-what did you do?"

Inferno was in an offensive position. He breathed heavilly. His eyes burned with hatred. "Get... Away.. FROM HER!!!" He charged and pinned him to the wall. "I'll destroy you!"

Shao Kahn raised his hammer and hit Inferno on the side. He didn't even feel it. "I am the emperor! I will not lose to an adolescent dragon!"

Inferno grabbed him by the neck with his maw. He took Shao Kahn's hammer and hit him in the ankle.

"DAMN!!!"

He jumped back and swung the hammer relentlessly. He destroyed Ripto's throne. Shao Kahn dodged every attack Inferno threw at him. "I hate you!"

Cynder began to cry.

"Cynder, what's wrong?" asked Bianca.

"I don't want to lose another child!" She sobbed.

"Cynder, you need to support him!" said L. Sparx.

"Shao Kahn hasn't had a challenge like this in a long time," said Inferno.

L. Spyro and A. Spyro ran to the barrier. "Cynder!"

"Elora!"

Elora raised the purple and brown egg. "Spyro, look!"

A. Spyro looked at the egg in amazement. "Elora... Is that our egg?"

"Yes, Spyro."

"It's beautiful!"

Cynder placed her paw on the barrier. "Spyro..."

L. Spyro placed his paw as well. "Cynder, it's going to be okay. Inferno won't lose."

"I wish I could kiss you right now, if only it weren't for this wall."

"I love you, Cynder."

The battle continued. Inferno had trapped Shao Kahn in a corner. "Just give up!"

Shao Kahn laughed evilly. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"What do you mean?"

Kahn casted a spell that destroyed the hammer. He lunged forward and punched Inferno in the eye.

"Aghh!" He stumbled backward in pain. He got a hold of Shao Kahn and they both tumbled to the floor.

Oreena stood there and watched as they wrestled around. 'Inferno has to win! He has to!'

Inferno banged Shao Kahn's head on the floor. Once, twice, three times, four, five, six, seven times. Kahn drove his elbow into Inferno's gut and knocked the wind out of him. He got on top of Inferno and they both began to strangle eachother.

"Inferno!" Oreena created a portal. Inferno and Shao Kahn both fell in.

L. Spyro ran up to Oreena. "What happened? Where did they go?"

"I opened a portal."

"To where?"

"To the cliffs in Outworld. Inferno will have an advantage there because he can fly."

* * *

**Sinrah: Three more rounds to go!**


	16. The Cliffs of Outworld

The Merge

**Stephanie: I don't play a lot of Mortal Kombat. I'm sorry if I get anything wrong.**

The Cliffs of Outworld

* * *

Inferno and Shao Kahn appeared in Outworld and crashed into a large mountain. They both stood up. "Where... Where are we?" asked Inferno.

"We are in Outworld, my realm." Shao Kahn kicked Inferno in the shin.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW!" He felw up and tried using aerial attacks. He shot a fear wave at Kahn. Shao Kahn dodged out of the way and the fear wave hit the cliff, causing an avalanche.

Kahn dodged several boulders and debris. He timed his jump and landed on Inferno's back. "You fool! It will take more than that to beat me!"

Inferno flew all over the place, trying to shake off the emperor. "Get off of me!" He tried throwing himself against the cliff wall, but Shao Kahn would not give in.

"Take this!" He rammed his massive fist into Inferno's side. The red dragon roared in pain.

Inferno began doing somersaults in the air. "You bastard!" He dove down at a lightning fast speed.

"You can't get rid of me!" Shao Kahn created a chain out of green energy and wrapped it around Inferno's neck like a set of reigns. He pulled up and forced Inferno to accend. "I am the ruler this realm. All other realms are inferior!"

"I'll kill you!" Inferno began doing corkscrews. "Get off me!" He felw back to the cliffs and made a hard landing. Shao Kahn jumped off before he could be hit by the impact. "Now you're dead!"

"I do not fear you!"

Inferno used his fear power on Shao Kahn. The attack didn't affect him. "What?"

"I am much more powerful in Outworld!" He ran to Inferno and kicked him in the chest twice.

"Uggh!" Inferno stumbled backwards. He tried slashing with his tail.

Shao Kahn jumped on him and began pounding his wings. "You shall not win!"

Inferno continued tumbling backwards. He fell off the cliff. He tried flying, but Shao Kahn had damaged his wings. They both fell into the bottomless abyss. Their speed increased by the second. Inferno flipped so that he was on top of Kahn. He punched him in the face twice.

Shao Kahn spun and now he was on top. He repeatedly hit Inferno in the face and neck.

The two of them continued wrestling for dominance and hitting eachother for five minutes. They were both heavilly bruised.

Inferno kicked Shao Kahn and said, "GET... THE FUCK... OFF ME!!!" He threw Shao Kahn off himself. He saw the emperor disappear in a green cloud. A golden portal appeard under Inferno. "Oreena..." He glided into the portal.

In the throne room...

Inferno appeared in the throne room again. He saw the gang still trapped behind the barrier. L. Spyro and A. Spyro were trying to tear down the wall. "Inferno!" Oreena ran up to him and kissed him.

"Oreena, you saved me!"

"It isn't over, Inferno. Shao Kahn is right there!"

"What?" Inferno turned to see Kahn standing at the gate.

"You have become quite a nuissance! Feel the wrath of my animality!" Shao Kahn felt his power increase. He turned gray and scales appeared around his body. A tail and wings grew. He had a dragon's body. His head turned into a serpent, then several other heads appeared. Shao Kahn had become a hydra.

* * *

**Stephanie: Hey. Can you please take a look at Mogguth's Party? Sinrah is not involved with that story.**


	17. Animality

The Merge

**Sinrah: This is going to get fierce!**

Animality

* * *

Inferno prepared himself as the hydra drew closer. They began circling eachother. Shao Kahn roared and lunged forward. He clawed at Inferno and left a deep cut on the side of his chest.

Inderno rolled forward and hit the hydra in the neck. "It doesn't matter how many heads you have! You're still gonna die!" He punched Kahn twice.

Shao Kahn roared again and nipped at Inferno with two of his heads. One of his heads breathed a green energy witch dissolved anything it touched. Inferno dodged and the beam hit the permafrost barrier, finally freeing the rest of the gang.

"Inferno!" Cynder ran towards her son.

Shao Kahn pounced and knocked Cynder into the wall. He picked her up with one of his maws and began thrashing her around.

"Mom!" Inferno bit Kahn's tail.

The hydra dropped Cynder and screeched in pain. He turned and used four of his heads to knock Inferno down. He used his forepaw to step on Inferno's throat. Two of his heads bit at Inferno's neck.

"You!" Inferno swiped and cut off one of Shao Kahn's heads, making him writhe in agony. He jumped to his feet and swiped again, cutting off another head. "You shouldn't have messed with me, Shao Kahn!" He jumped behind Kahn and grabbed his wings. He pulled with all his might and finally tore them off.

Shao Kahn breathed another beam of green energy and destroyed the roof. He whacked Inferno with his powerful tail, then he began biting again.

"Come here!" Inferno grabbed one of the heads and began to spin. He spun faster and faster, until finally the head was ripped off and Shao Kahn went flying. He charged and bit off another head, only three were left.

Shao Kahn roared again and spit the green energy at him. Inferno doged and swung his tail blade, cutting off two more heads.

"Why don't you just give up? You can't win!" Inferno charged with his claw in the air, ready to deliver the finishing blow. Shao Kahn shot the green energy again and hit Inferno's right horn. "AAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Inferno screamed in pain as his horn dissolved and corroded. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"

"Inferno!" the entire gang called out.

"Are you okay?" asked Cynder.

Shao Kahn transfomed back into his original form. He laughed evilly. "A dragon with only one horn! This is amusing!"

"Shou Kahn!" Two voices called from nowhere. "You have violated the rules!"

"Now what?" asked L. Spyro.

"The Elder Gods," said Oreena.

Two people appeared in the room, a young women and an old man. "You have broken the rules of konquest!" said the man.

"You have chosen to conquer the world without competing," said the woman.

"You will be given one more chance."

"Since the two worlds have been merged, they are techinically one new world."

"The fate of the new world shall be decicded... in a single match of Mortal Kombat!"

Shao Kahn removed his helmet, revealing a scarred face with a bald head. He and Inferno stared into eachother's eyes and bowed.

The female Elder God spoke. "Ready... FIGHT!"

* * *

**Sinrah: I know that was short, but the finale be worth it!**


	18. Mortal Kombat

The Merge

**Sinrah: The final round!**

Mortal Kombat

* * *

Shao Kahn and Inferno rushed towards eachother. They threw several punches at eachother. Kahn gave Inferno five rapid kicks. The red dragon kicked Shao Kahn in the chest, then he headbutted him.

"RRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Shao Kahn stepped back a little and hit Inferno in the snout. They kept hitting eachother, blow after blow, neither one giving in. "You are weak!" Kahn drove his fist into Inferno's gut.

Inferno staggered backwards and swiped with his wing.

"Wait... I'm confused," said Umbra. "Why is Shao Kahn being given another chance?"

"Because since this is technically a new world, it isn't part of the Kode of Konquest," said Bianca. "Right, Oreena?"

"You are correct," said Oreena.

"I hate loopholes!" said Gnasty Gnorc.

"Why can't we help Inferno?" asked A. Hunter.

"Because Mortal Kombat is supposed be one-on-one. We can't break the rules," said Oreena.

L. Spyro was amazed at his son's progress. "He's not holding back. I haven't seen such an eptic battle since I fought Malefor!"

Cynder was still crying a little. "My poor baby only has one horn!"

"Cynder, you have to believe in Inferno!" said L. Spyro. "He needs all the support he can get!"

Inferno jumped behind Shao Kahn and clawed his back.

"DDDAAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNNNNN!!!!" Shao Kahn threw both his fists forward, knocking Inferno to the cold hard floor. He climbed onto the dragon's stomach and began punching him in the face relentlessly. He hit him over twenty times, then he picked his helmet up from the floor and began whacking Inferno upside the head with it. He continued to do so until the helmet broke.

Inferno's face was a bloody mess. He tried hitting Shao Kahn but all his strengh was gone. Shao Kahn brought his foot down to Inferno's neck. Inferno struggled with all his might to push the heavy foot away.

"Inferno, get up!" said Cynder.

"Please, Inferno!" said Umbra.

L. Spyro was worried. "Oh no..." He hung his head.

A. Spyro noticed the metal ball that floated in the room. "Wait! Look!"

"What?" asked L. Spyro.

"That's the ball Ripto created! The entire world is watching! If we cheer him on, maybe the whole world will."

"That might work!" He turned to face his son, who was still struggling. "Come on, Inferno! You can do it!"

Everyone in the gang cheered. "Go, Inferno! Kick his ass! You can win!" They began chanting. "Inferno! Inferno! Inferno! Inferno!"

All over the world, people were watching. "Hey look!"

"Who is that?"

"His name's Inferno! He's fighting Shao Kahn!"

"They're all cheering for him!"

"Then let's cheer too!"

All over the world, the only sound that could be heard was people cheering. "Inferno! Inferno! Inferno! Inferno!"

Inferno heard theses cheers as well. 'Everyone is counting on me!'

Test your might.

'The whole world needs me!'

Test your might.

'I am their last hope!'

Test your might.

'I won't lose!'

Test your might.

"MORTAL KOMBAT!!!" Inferno roared and felt a burst of strengh. He threw Shao Kahn off of himself and started twrowing vicsous attacks. He jumped up and and gave him lightning-quick punches, twenty punches in five seconds! He gave Shao Kahn a devastating uppercut, then grabbed him by the ankles and banged him into the floor a dozen times, then tossed him.

"What?!" Shao Kahn tried attacking, but Inferno had paralyzed him with Siren Scream.

"I can't afford to lose! So I won't!" He grabbed Kahn's head with both forepaws, then drove one knee into his chin. Shao Kahn stood in a daze.

The old man called out, "FINISH HIM!"

Inferno jumped back and charged. "RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" He used his remaining horn to stab Shao Kahn in the stomach. The emperor dropped to his knees in defeat. Inferno swung his tail blade and sliced off Shao Kahn's head.

"Inferno wins! FATALITY!!!"

* * *

**Sinrah: Two chapters left... Then it's adios, Spyro!**


	19. A New Ruler

The Merge

**Stephanie: I had to write this chapter. Get your tissues ready. Hey! Put down the lotion, you sick bastard!**

A New Ruler

* * *

Shao Kahn's headless body fell to the floor. The Elder Gods vanished and everyone ran up to Inferno.

"You did it!"

"My baby!" Cynder hugged him.

"I'm proud of you, Son!" said L. Spyro.

"Way to go, Bro!" said Umbra.

"I love you!" Oreena gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"I... I can't believe I did it... I WON!"

Suddenly, a blinding light erupted from Shao Kahn's body. Spirits were flying around the light, half were flying into the sky, half were cast down below.

"What's happening?" asked Inferno.

"All the souls Shao Kahn has devoured are now free. They can now move on to the afterlife," said Oreena.

"Wow. After thousands of years," said Bianca.

As the spirits continued to fly, one of them materialized in front of the gang. It was none other than Dizzy.

"Dizzy!" Eneryone was shocked.

L. Spyro went to hug her, but he stopped in uncertainty. He turned to look at Oreena.

"It's okay," she said. "That's the real Dizzy."

L. Spyro looked at his daughter again. "Dizzy?"

"Dad!" They held a long hug. L. Spyro was crying. Cynder, Umbra, and Inferno joined in.

"I'm so sorry, Dizzy!" said L. Spyro. "I wasn't there for you! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Dad. It wasn't your fault. Everyone is responsible for their own destiny. It's over now."

"Dizzy, I love you so much!" said Cynder.

"I love you too, Mom." She turned to Umbra. "Sis, you gotta take care of yourself."

"I will," Umbra said tearfully.

Dizzy looked at Inferno. "Thank you, Brother. You saved me."

Inferno gave his sister another hug. "I... I miss you."

"I'll be watching over you guys. I'll always be with you. None of you will be alone."

Oreena approached Dizzy. "I'm sorry, Dizzy. I shouldn't have taken you to those plains!"

"Oreena... everyone has a purpose in life. My purpose was to die. If I hadn't died, we wouldn't have won. Don't be sorry. I'm actually thanking you. I just need you all to do me a favor."

"And what's that?" asked L. Spyro.

"Live. Keep on going. You have a new world to explore. Promise me you will continue to live on."

"We promise," they all said.

"It's time for me to go." Dizzy stepped back into the light. "Goodbye, everyone! Mom, Dad, Inferno, Umbra, Artisan Dad, Elora, Artisan Hunter, Gnasty Gnorc, Uncle Sparx, Flame, Ember, Bianca, Artisan Sparx, Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Oreena, I love you all!" With that, she vanished.

"We love you too! Goodbye, Dizzy!" Everyone cried.

When the light disappeared, Shao Kahn's body was no longer there. "Now what?" asked Inferno.

"This new world needs a king," said Oreena. She walked over to Ripti's body and picked up his crown. "Since Ripto had no heirs, the throne is open. The next person to dawn the crown and sit in the throne will become king. The throne is your's" She handed the crown to Inferno.

Inferno held the crown in his paws and looked down at it. "Oreena..." He looked up. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I want to travel. I want to explore the world, and be a nomad. If I'm king, I can't do that."

"Inferno, you deserve to be king," said L. Spyro.

"Thanks, Dad. But there's someone else who deserves the throne."

"Who?"

He walked up to Umbra and handed her the crown. "Here you go, Sis."

Umbra was dumbstruck. "Inferno, you want me to do this?"

"Umbra, you've been shy all your life. This will make you confident. Please."

Umbra bowed and allowed Inferno to place the crown on her head. The broken throne magically came back together. "So... I'm queen now?"

"Not yet," said Oreena. "You must sit in the throne."

Umbra slowly approached the throne and took her seat. The entire fortess shined brightly and came back together. It was now a beautiful black and gold castle with emerald doors and windows.

Inferno approached the ball that sent a transmission all over the world. "All hail Queen Umbra!"

People all over the world cheered. "Hail Queen Umbra! Hail Queen Umbra! Hail Queen Umbra!"

Umbra turned and said to Inferno, "Thank you, brother."

* * *

**Stephanie: One chapter left!  
**


	20. Closing

The Merge

**Sinrah: Thank you all. Writing for Spyro has been fun. Here... is the final chapter.**

Closing

* * *

It has been two years since that day. Umbra has been a wonderful queen. She has brought peace to the new world and has chosen her king. Legendary Spyro and Cynder are expecting another child. Elora and Artisan Spyro have settled to raise their daughter, Yashramid. Yashramid is purple with Elora's brown eyes. She had light blue wings and horns. Gnasty Gnorc has found a woman who was willing to marry him. Bianca is pregnant with Artisan Hunter's hybrid child. Flame has become the new fire gaurdian. Ember has become a nurse. Legendary Hunter has replaced Prowlus as chief of his tribe. And Inferno has become a nomad and travelled all around the world with his new wife, Oreena. Inferno's horn has grown back

One day, Oreena was drinking water from a lake. Inferno flew down nest to her. "Hello, my love."

"Inferno, everyday I'm with you, my love for you grows stronger." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Same here, sweety."

"Do you think we should pay a visit to your parents?"

"Sure thing. Huh?" Inferno turned his head when he heard a noise. "What was that?"

"I don't know."

A large group of bandits jumped into view. "Your money, or your life!" said the leader.

Inferno looked at Oreena. "What do you say, Dear? Wanna have some fun before we go?"

"You bet!"

Inferno and Oreena both charged at the bandits. They took them out one by one. Inferno sliced two of them. Oreena used her powers to open a portal and send three of the bandits one hundred feet in the air, causing them to fall to their deaths. Inferno's Siren Scream killed most of the bandits. Only the leader was still alive.

"No! Please don't kill me!" He started shaking.

The two dragons chuckled, then Inferno said, "Well, since it's a first offense, I guess you can go."

"Thank you!" As the bandit walked away, Inferno whipped his rear end with his tail. "OOOWWWW!!!" He ran off crying.

Inferno and Oreena laughed again. They stared into eachother's eyes and at the same time said, "I love you."

* * *

**Sinrah: And that's that. We have a special treat for all of the authors who were with us from the beginning. NO, IT'S NOT A LEMON, YOU SICK PERVERTS! Just give us a day or two to set it up.  
**


End file.
